cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir (Nation)
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information Vladimir is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 2 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Vladimir work diligently to produce Coal and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Vladimir has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Vladimir does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Vladimir detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Vladimir will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Vladimir ceased to exist on October 23, 2007. History The Communists of the Vladimir Oblast had been pushing independence just prior to the Revolution. On October 10, 2007, at approx. 6:00 P.M., the Communist Party and the Vladimir Soviet, under the leadership of Sergei Ivanov, declared a state of Revolution. The Russian Federation failed to react, but the Vladimir Oblast granted the Revolutionary government a small grant of about a mile of land within the interior of the city for an independent republic. Since then, Vladimir has bought several more miles of land from the Oblast. The Revolutionary phase of the government was declared over at 6:15 P.M. on October 17, 2007, and an official Communist government was established. After several days, due to a diplomatic dispute, Vladimir became locked in a state of war with a neighboring nation. After several successfull attacks, the tide of the war turned, and the enemy nation joined the Wolf Pack Alliance. From then on, the Red Army was viciously slaughtered in combat. Rather than have the land taken by the enemy, Vladimir appealed for peace. The offer was accepted, and due to a perpetual state of anarchy, the Vladimir government declared dissolution on October 23, 2007. Politics & Government The Communist government of Vladimir was controlled by the CPV. Its government was headed by the Communist Party of Vladimir, whose General Secretary was Sergei Ivanov. The government consisted of the Party and the Federal Government. The main administrative organ of the Party was the Politburo, and the Federal Government was headed by the Supreme Soviet and the Council of People's Commissars. This system was officially put into practice on October 17, 2007. Military Vladimir's military currently consists of only one branch, the Vladimir Army of Workers and Peasants, otherwise known as the Vladimir Red Army. The Red Army consists of 713 infantrymen, who were guarding the border and keeping peace in the streets. Vladimir was at DEFCON-1 to decrease military cost and increase battle readiness. Trading Sphere Vladimir was a member of the Orange Trading Sphere, and all alliances that Vladimir was a part of were Orange alliances. Alliances List of international Alliances which Vladimir was a member of: CNUSSR (Cyber Nations Union of Soviet Socialist Republics), CPCN(Communist Party of Cyber Nations), and IRON (Independent Republic of Orange Nations) Disollution Vladimir was dissolved on October 23, 2007 after an unsuccessful war with a neighboring state (see history section. Ivanov's Fate Sergei Ivanov fled Vladimir shortly afterwards for Moldova, where he settled in Pridnestrovie. There, he joined the Communist Party of Pridnestrovie and openly participated in the Moldavian political arena. After a successful and peaceful coup on October 24, only one day after Vladimir's dissolution, Pridnestrovie declared independence from Moldova as an independent Communist state. He now serves as the Pridnestrovian President and Chairman of the Pridnestrovian Supreme Soviet.